


Three's Company

by yukiartsa



Series: Third-World Problems [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Not beta-read, Probably ooc, i've never written for dragon ball before, it's complete trash i'm sorry, kakavege, requested by senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: It was like he was sleepwalking, except he was awakened by the sensation of release, pinned onto some surface by Vegeta thoroughly doing him. And it wasn’t like Goku could complain, he felt (and loved) every moment of it.But the fact he didn’t have control over his actions left a sour taste in his mouth… Metaphorically, that is. Vegeta did taste pretty good.(for AlphaLightBearer even though this is bad)





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> it’s surprising how music gets you into the mood for writing particular genres… i should explain for people who read my usual shteff, uh, this was a kinda request from my senpai, we were talking about “ginyu in goku’s body fucking vegeta” and i (un)fortunately cannot turn down a challenge. but the problem isn’t that i’ve never written yaoi, i’ve written lots (i should start that shit up again…), but i’m not really a part of the dragon ball fandom, so any inconsistencies or ooc-ness is because of that, and the fact that this isn’t beta-read o_o;
> 
> this might not be exactly what you were hoping for senpai (and i apologise), but i tried…and it was fun, hehe. enjoy~

The first time it happened was shortly after they entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It would’ve been a few hours (normal time) before the two Saiyans’ spar had progressed into a tussle on the bed. And on that occasion, Goku had awoken in a half-asleep daze, surprised to find himself sharing a bed with Vegeta, the lack of clothing on them both, and how both of their bodies were littered with scratches, bites, and bruises, all of which brought him to the obvious conclusion.

Yes, he was an idiot, but even Goku knew when he just had sex. The problem was that he didn’t remember any of it.

And, he realised, this would become a frequent event: he’d find himself lying beside Vegeta, generally in a bed (although there was evidence to suggest the crime was committed elsewhere), having just had likely mind-blowing sex which he couldn’t remember for the life of him.

It wasn’t that he wanted to forget about it — quite the opposite, he’d always been curious how it was, sleeping with a man, let alone Vegeta — but that it was an empty space in his memories, like that section had been cut out of his mind. And it wasn’t like he could ask, “Hey ‘Geets, what happened last night, I don’t remember us having sex” (unless he wanted to get killed by the prince), so he was forced to use his brain, and try to pull together hazy memories of the events after.

By the third round, Goku was starting to pick apart the thick of it. He never remembered how it started, but his memories would click towards the end of it, right before he’d reach his climax. It was like he was sleepwalking, except he was awakened by the sensation of release, pinned onto some surface by Vegeta thoroughly doing him. And it wasn’t like Goku could complain, he felt (and loved) every moment of it.

But the fact he didn’t have control over his actions left a sour taste in his mouth… Metaphorically, that is. Vegeta did taste pretty good.

He could taste Vegeta often on his lips, a sweaty, overpowering taste that sometimes brought recollection of their actions. It was often taste— **biting his lip until it bled, Vegeta silencing himself with Goku’s lips, and the tongue (which, for some reason, reminded him of cinnamon) that would often tangle with his** —

Sound— **the rhythm of skin hitting skin, rushed and needy moans from Vegeta, murmuring sweet nothings that he could barely understand amidst his euphoria** —

Or touch— **the heat of Vegeta’s skin, slick with numerous liquids that he could only imagine, hips bucking against him, hands all over his body, feeling every muscle of the fellow Saiyan, shuddering against him** —

Every memory left Goku more than a little flustered, and he found himself looking to make as much distance from Vegeta as possible during these. Aside from numerous explanations, he also didn’t want to be seen in such a vulnerable state, practically begging to be fucked. He often fled to the shower for this privacy (and to take care of his problem), but during this visit, he found himself wondering if they had done it here.

“I mean, there’s nothing to say we didn’t,” he thought to himself, scanning the tiled walls around him. “For all I know, this was where we first fucked…"

_—Correction._

A mellow voice, much too calm for it to be his own mind speaking, echoed in Goku’s ears. It had a tinge of familiarity, but he couldn’t place it as they continued. _You haven’t actually screwed each other here. Although, come to think of it, this wouldn’t be a terrible setting… I’ll have to remember it for later._

“Who…?” The words the Saiyan had sitting on the tip of his tongue disappeared almost instantly. The voice let out a smooth chuckle, much too close for comfort. It felt as if they were invading his entire being, but strangely, it didn’t feel as uncomfortable as one would assume. It almost felt…normal.

 _Son Goku, I’m impressed you sensed me here at all within your dense brain. I must applaud you for putting it to good use…for once._ If possible, the disembodied voice smirked — it felt like a smirk, to put it simply — and seemed even more amused as he sensed for any other Ki within the chamber. There’s no point searching for me, Goku. After all, the voice dropped to a whisper, _I’m practically a part of you at this point._

“Who are you!?” He finally managed to say, fists balled up, ready to fight this invisible being. He couldn’t feel any other Ki aside from Vegeta’s, so who— _Do you remember now? Do you remember when I possessed your body, Goku, back on Namek?_ The mention of the planet he’d first turned Super Saiyan made him raise an eyebrow. There was one guy who took his body, back on Namek, but he couldn’t remember the name…

 _Hmph, I don’t know why I thought you would remember, if you can’t even remember your wife’s birthday of all things,_ they muttered, sighing in resignation. _I am Captain Ginyu — or, I was. I’m more “Son Goku” than “Captain Ginyu” now, of all things; not quite how I was expecting my life to end…_

Goku seemed to relax a little more, finally having a name to the face (or voice, in this case), or perhaps because he knew that he wouldn’t be a threat, even during this vulnerable period. _After the destruction of Namek,_ he explained, as if Earth’s saviour could really care, _your friends’ wish brought me back from the dead, but my body…_ He seemed to grimace at the memory of the Saiyan defeating him, as his body was transferred to a frog. _Technically speaking, you were the one to kill me. My body wasn’t recreated, but my spirit was, and I found myself inhabiting this hell that is your mind._

“Huh,” was all the Saiyan could really say, already pulling on his clothes. During the entire (unnecessary) monologue, Goku had finished his shower, dried himself, and was now tying the sash around his gi. “So…why are you still there? In my head, I mean. It sounds like you’re pretty bored up there.” 

Ginyu had fallen silent, and Goku, although curious, let it happen, and made his way back out, looking around for his boots. Without realising, he had passed by the bed, Vegeta still asleep and curled up in the sheets that had gone through a lot since they entered. 

_—Him._

The alien finally spoke, catching the young Saiyan by surprise. _I’m occupying myself with Vegeta and yourself, Son Goku. Sitting around watching you two spar for hours on end is hardly a way to pass time, don’t you think? Oh wait, I forgot, I’m talking to a space monkey. That’s all your race does half of the time._

Once again, Goku’s curiosity got the better of him. “Wait, occupy? What do you do?” 

And again, he could sense a smirk. _I pass time with what your race does the other half of their time._

“Which is?” 

_Saiyans tend to, as the Earth saying goes, “shag like rabbits”. Do I need to explain it further for you?_ The question was rhetorical; Ginyu knew the answer before he even asked. _To shag is to fuck, have sex, screw each other—_

“I-I get it!” Goku almost squealed in embarrassment, had the reminder of the sleeping prince not stopped him from covering his mouth. There was quiet rustling, as Vegeta turned in his sleep, and the young Saiyan was thankful he stopped himself. _You see, since I first entered your body, I had full control over it, and I’ve returned since then. Think of it as doing something, and taking a break before getting back to it. I still can control your body whenever I wish, but I can’t do something you wouldn’t; say, killing one of your friends. That would’ve made it too much fun for a dead man, unfortunately._

_—So, in another sense, you fuck Vegeta because you want to, and I just control your body to do so._

His cheeks flared up, and he almost choked on his saliva because of the sudden comment. “I—what? So you’re making me have sex with him!?” 

_Quite the contrary, Son Goku. You want to, so it’s not forced. I make it so you do fuck him. It’s consenting, even if you refuse to admit it, much like the stubborn prince._

“Wait, Vegeta won’t admit it either?” 

_Call it stress relief. It’s a term you won’t understand, but he’s basically letting out his pent-up aggression upon you in the form of sex, but he won’t admit that he wants to have sex with you._

The Saiyan’s cheeks darkened if at all possible, and he tried to hide his face, afraid he might somehow see how stupid he looked. Ginyu seemed quite casual when it came to this area, and it left Goku feeling more than a little uncomfortable. He could do anything he wanted (within reason) and there was no way to stop it from happening. But… 

“Why do you make us have sex, then? You could do anything I wanted to, but why this? It’s not like you’ll get anything from it.” Ginyu laughed softly, as if such a question was something a monkey would ask, and answered, _Oh, but I do, Son Goku. Seeing Vegeta beg is more than enough reward for my actions. And besides, someone had to pull the stick out of his ass, and you seem happy to take its place. It’s certainly been awhile since you had a satisfying partner._

_Also—_ Ginyu was interrupted by a grumble from the bed, a sure sign that the prince was awake; the grumbles heard from the bed were followed by the bed creaking, and the sounds of feet touching the ground. Goku peered over to his new “lover”, who grabbed the bedsheets and wrapped them around himself, like he was still shy about showing his body (they were long past that point). 

“Remind me,” Vegeta grunted, pulling the material close to him, “remind me to never let you go to sleep straight after sex, Kakarot.” The prince awkwardly waddled towards the bathroom, and Goku could already guess that he hadn’t cleaned himself up after last night. 

_—Also._ Ginyu finally managed to say, as Vegeta disappeared to the bathroom. He seemed exhausted, and more than a little irked by this final point, and said with a tired sigh, _The sexual tension between you two… I could sense it back on Namek, someone had to get the ball rolling, because you two certainly weren’t going to make an effort._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Body Snatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818243) by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer)




End file.
